Yugioh Christmas: Gift of the Magi?
by TCGgirl124
Summary: Yugi and Alexa try to get each other the perfect gift. But will the best gift even be given? One shot, Possibly an insanity fic.


TCG: I was planning on doing a couple chapter long Christmas Story, but then I got banned from the computer for a while (another evil of the clarinet). However, I hope you enjoy this and if you don't celebrate Christmas…Sorry! You're out of luck!

It was Christmas time, and in two different worlds, two souls were trying to buy each other the perfect Christmas present. Alexa was accompanied by her best friend, Emily, at the mall, and Yugi was with his alter ego.

"Man, what the heck would a guy want for Christmas?"

"Man, what the heck would a girl want for Christmas?"

Emily looked at Alexa. "Well, besides the fact you haven't brought me to meet Duke yet…"

"Oh come on Emily! You know I have to be careful with who I bring to Cartoon World!" Alexa whispered the last line as they walked at the mall.

Emily shrugged. She was taller then Alexa, and had brown hair and blue eyes. They'd been friends since as long as either of them could remember.

"No, I'm serious though!" Alexa yelled with despair. "I mean, what do you get the perfect guy?"

"Have you asked him to marry you yet?" Emily joked.

"Man, your hopeless…" Alexa said, trying to not sound annoyed. "But Emily…"

"Cool it. We'll figure something out…"

"I hope so…"

… … … … …

Yami looked at Yugi and shrugged. "You still haven't gotten me to tell Alexa…"

Yugi cut him off. "I know! But right now I have to get her a present!" Yugi thought back angrily. Last time, when he'd spoken aloud, it had only led to problems.

"Why?"

Yugi sighed. Poor Yami, so unknowing to modern ways. "It's Christmas, it's a huge Holiday where people buy each other gifts. Now what on earth do you give somebody who is already perfect?!"

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi sighed again. "Go ahead. Laugh…"

Yami shook his head. "No, I think it's cute…"

"YOU THINK BEING IN LOVE SECRETLY WITH THE BEST GIRL IN THE WORLD IS CUTE?!?!" Yugi yelled, shaking his other self. Oops, he'd said that out loud…

"But really," Yugi asked, once again through his thoughts. "What should I get her?"

"Well, this bazaar…"

"Mall…"

"Well, this mall is large, I'm sure we'll find something."

"Gosh, I hope so…"

… … … … …

"What about a hat?" Emily asked Alexa, holding up a lime green hat. That was Emily for you, obsessed with the color lime green.

"Emily, do you honestly think he'll need one with his hair?"

"True…"

"Darn it, a scarf's out of the question…"

"Why?"

Alexa pointed to the shelf. "They're all out."

Emily suddenly perked up. "I know! Let's think about what we get our dad's and uncles! Maybe that'll help!"

Alexa thought of the aftershave she'd bought for all the male people in her family last year. Then she glared at Emily.

"It was only a suggestion!"

"What about a T-shirt? Something other then blue…"

"Hey, I like his blue!" Alexa defended Yugi's line of blue outfits.

"Hey, I'm just saying…"

"Besides, clothing is out of the question…"

… … … … …

"How about a sweater?"

Yami pointed to a nice, pretty white sweater. It was definitely something Alexa would like.

"No, no clothes…"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to get something too small, because then she can't wear it. And if it's too big, she'll think I think she's fat."

"You're the same size as her…"

It took a second for Yugi to realize what he was leading towards. "Forget it. I'm not trying it on."

… … … … …

"Well, Alexa, we've hit every store in this mall, even the ones we didn't dare set foot in…"

(Instant flash black)

"You go!"

"No you go!"

"It's your present!"

"You're the tall one!"

The two were arguing in front of a scary looking store, where they weren't really sure of what it was it was supposed to sell.

(End Instant Flash Back)

"I know! And we found nothing!" Alexa slumped onto one of the sofa's they had at the entrance. Emily sat beside her.

"I mean, even if I did find a present, what if it's too expensive? Maybe Yugi'll buy me something cheaper and then think he didn't spend enough money on me! That'll be horrible!"

"Well, I'm out of ideas, including the stupid ones…"

"Well, when you're out of those, you know were dead."

They got up and started to head for the exit.

"Wait…that's it!" Alexa said, as she walked past the game shop.

"What's it? You couldn't afford to buy the shop…could you?"

"No, of course not! I could give him…" She pulled out her holographic Maha Vailo and looked at it. "…this."

"What? Alexa, that's your favorite card!"

"I know, but I have two others. And I can't think of anything else, can you?"

Emily shook her head. "Well, let's get home and wrap it up!"

… … … … …

"Well that's it…that's all of them…" Yugi said, sitting down on one of the benches. "We even went through…" He shuddered at the thought "The perfume aisle!"

(Instant Flashback)

Yugi ran through the perfume aisle, dodging squirts of perfume from all over the place. Then, he tripped, about to fall right in a perfumes mist.

"No! Yugi!"

(In slow motion)

Yami took over Yugi, and took the blast instead…

(End Instant flash back)

"I still thank you for that…" Yugi said, patting Yami's shoulder and nodding…

"Well, at least we know I'm good for things besides Duel Monsters…"

"Wait, say that again…"

"That again…"

"No! What you said before…"

"No! What you said before…"

"Never mind! I got an idea!"

"Never mind! I got an idea! Hey wait, shouldn't that be "have an idea"?"

"Come on! I have the perfect idea for Alexa!

"What is it?"

"My Dark Magician Girl. Alexa told me she's trying to get all the magician's, not to copy me, but to make the ultimate spellcaster deck. This is one of the cards she needs."

"But Yugi…"

"But nothing. I mean, I like this card, but it's not like I use it a lot…"

"Well, let's get home and wrap it before Alexa get's there…"

… … … … …

Alexa arrived at Yugi's house. She had put her Maha Vailo in an Envelope and had labeled it pretty. She just hoped Yugi liked it.

Yugi opened the door. "Merry Christmas, Alexa!"

"Merry Christmas Yugi!" Alexa said, walking inside. "I hope you like your present…"

"Same here. I took him to the mall and he couldn't tell right from left…" Yugi said, nodding towards Yami.

"Perfume Aisle…"

"Right…"

"So, do you wanna open it?" Alexa asked, breaking up the fight between the two and handing Yugi the envelope.

"Sure. Here you go." Yugi handed Alexa an envelope.

Neither of them wanted to open there's first.

"Ok, how bout the count of three?" Alexa asked. "One…two…three!"

At that moment they tore the envelopes. They both looked shocked at what they saw inside.

"No way! It's Dark Magician Girl!"

"It's Maha Vailo!"

"Is this one yours?!?"

They both looked up and answered yes.

"No, Yugi…if it's yours, I can't take it…"

"No I insist. But here's your Maha Vailo…"

"No way. It's yours. Take your Dark Magician Girl."

"No, I said it's yours."

"Look Yugi, I want it, for my deck, but not if it's going to destroy yours!"

"But what about you? Maha Vailo is your whole strategy!"

"I have two others…" Alexa added. "You only have one Dark Magician Girl."

"That's ok. I still have my Dark Magician." Yugi added.

"How about this…" Alexa thought. "We won't give each other anything for Christmas, and keep our cards."

"Alright, but I feel bad. I really wanted to get you something…"

"That's alright. I just am happy to be here."

"That's nice…"

"Hey look Yugi! Mistletoe!"

They both blushed, but went along with the Christmas tradition.

"Hey Alexa, did you notice that it's connected to fishing line?"

"Yeah, it's coming from behind the coach over there…"

That's when Grandpa randomly walked in and took the coach away, exposing Joey and Tristan. Joey had a fishing pole with the mistletoe.

"JOEY!!!!" Alexa went to hurt him.

"Alexa! Come on it's Christmas!"

"Fine, I'll beat him up later…" Alexa agreed.

And for the rest of the day, they enjoyed hot cocoa and gift unwrapping. But for Yugi and Alexa, there favorite moment was that kiss, rigged or not.

The End.


End file.
